Belsed-Qan Idan
Belsed-Qan Idan was a Human Jedi Master who lived during the final period of the Galactic Republic. Biography A Human male Force-sensitive, Belsed-Qan Idan hailed from the world of Aargau, one of the of the Core Worlds was run by and served as the headquarters for the Bank of Aargau. As a youngling, Belsed-Qan left his family and was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he would learn the ways of the Force. After completing his Trials of Knighthood, Belsed-Qan atteined the rank of Jedi Knight and would later become a Jedi Master. As a master, Belsed began to study the Sentinel's specialization of Jedi Watchman. Eventually, Master Idan returned to his planet as a political adviser and keeper of the peace. Around the time of the Separatist Crisis, a number of conflicts grew across the galaxy. The Separatists gained a considerable amount of followers, and soon became a legitimate threat to the Republic. While the Separatist activity continued to increase, pirates from the Atrivis Sector had become a serious menace to Republic spice and grain convoys in the sector. When the pirates raided the sector, the Jedi High Council assigned Belsed-Qan to lead a group of Jedi and diplomats to negotiate with the pirates. Along with Kit Fisto, the Jedi diplomatic team were aboard a Republic capital ship called Monitor III and traveled to the Atrivis Sector to meet with the pirates. Since the Jedi were dealing with pirates, Master Idan decided to take precaution brought along a team of Jedi piloting the recently designed Jedi Delta-7 interceptors as backup. When the team arrived near the planet Vuchelle, the Pirates of Iridium fired on the Jedi, making clear what their intentions were, and the sector was the site of a space battle. The pirates proved formidable adversaries, crippling the Monitor III, and unfortunately taking the lives of a number of Jedi. During the battle, Master Idan piloted his Delta-7 interceptor and made his attempt to end the battle before the pirates escalated the assault. While Belsed-Qan Idan and his task force were successful in defeating the Pirates of Iridium, tragedy struck Aargau in Idan's absence. After Senator Aks Moe was killed in an explosion that engulfed his transport, the Gran blamed Idan for not being onworld at the time to prevent Moe's death. Before the war between the Separatists and the Republic was about to begin, Master Idan accompanied Mace Windu, a member of the Jedi High Council, and 200 Jedi to Geonosis as part of a strike team, to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who were scheduled to be executed by the Geonosians that joined the Separatist Alliance. Landing on the planet, Master Idan and the Jedi strike team entered the Petranaki arena, and charged to engage the battle droids of the Separatist Droid Army in a full-scale battle. Master Idan destroyed a number of droids during the battle in the Petranaki arena, and lasted till near the battle's end, and would have survived, however while retreating a stray bullet caught the unlucky jedi and killed him instantly. Behind the Scenes This jedi was seen at the Jedi temple during Episode 2 as well. Appearances *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 49'' *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 50'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Jedi Watchmen Category:Males Category:Residents of Aargau